Sacred Darkness
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Quand il joue au concierge, Gabriel se retrouve souvent confronté à des enfants avec des problèmes.


**Sacred Darkness**

Gabriel avait une faiblesse pour l'emploi de concierge. Une très grosse faiblesse. Et puis, un des avantages du métier, c'était que peu importe le pays, on attendait d'un concierge que de passer la serpillière, vider les corbeilles et arroser les plantes vertes. Ce qui lui laissait tout le temps pour machiner ses punitions horribles. Pourquoi les super-héros n'étaient-ils pas tous des concierges ?

Il était occupé à déboucher l'évier des toilettes des filles d'une école de Palerme – cette saloperie lui faisait le coup chaque semaine, il avait beau recourir à la magie, autant pisser dans un violon – lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma en claquant bruyamment.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'Archange leva la tête et croisa le regard marron bordé de rouge d'une gamine en salopette qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le trouver là.

« C'est défendu de claquer les portes » rappela-t-il en prenant sa voix la plus Grande Personne.

La môme renifla – un pitoyable petit bruit mouillé.

« Pardon » gémit-elle, sur le point de se remettre à chougner.

Gabriel sentit ses genoux mollir. Il avait beau être une arme du Paradis, qu'on lui colle un gosse en larmes sur les bras, il était bon pour se refaire comme guimauve.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Nouveau reniflement.

« Oui » dit-elle, le mensonge aussi évident dans sa voix que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il se contenta de la regarder, un sourcil levé impérialement. Elle se tortilla légèrement.

« C'est Giovanni Battista qu'est dans la classe de madame Andreini… »

« Il t'a dit quoi ? » interrogea Gabriel qui était loin d'être un imbécile.

La mioche regarda ses pieds.

« Que j'étais une petite pisseuse. »

« Ah… Tu t'appelles comment, ma grande ? »

« Coralina Ranieri. Monsieur » ajouta-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

« D'accord, Coralina. Il l'a dit sans raison, ou à cause de quelque chose que tu avais dit ou fait ? »

Un marmonnement.

« Tu peux répéter plus fort ? » demanda l'Archange qui avait parfaitement entendu grâce à son ouïe surnaturelle mais qui jouait la comédie de l'humain à la perfection.

« J'ai dit que j'irais pas à la fête de Natalia. Parce qu'elle fait une soirée pyjama. »

« Et… ? »

« J'ai peur du noir » avoua enfin la gosse.

Gabriel hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Et les filles qui ont peur du noir sont des petites pisseuses pour le _signor _Giovanni Battista, c'est ça ? »

Coralina fit un petit signe affirmatif.

« Pourquoi tu as peur du noir, ma grande ? »

La question prit Coralina par surprise. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était jamais tellement souciée de mettre des mots sur la peur. Alors que c'était justement par la parole que l'homme parvenait à exercer une influence remarquable sur ce qui l'entourait.

« Be-en… on y voit rien. »

« Bonne remarque. »

« Et puis j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a un cambrioleur qui va rentrer quand il fait noir, maman elle laisse toujours la lumière allumée quand on sort, elle dit que ça décourage les voleurs, mais la nuit elle éteint tout… »

La gamine s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Gabriel la considéra avec attention.

« C'est tout ? »

« Ben… ça fait déjà beaucoup. »

« C'est vrai » reconnut l'Archange. « J'ai une question pour toi, ma grande. Tu sais que les bébés, ça commence par grandir dans le ventre de leur mère ? »

Désarçonnée, Coralina cligna des yeux.

« Oui… »

« Et les graines, ça pousse dans le sol, non ? »

« Ben oui… »

« Et les étoiles, elles sont jolies à regarder, les étoiles ? »

« Oui ! Mais… »

« Tu crois qu'il fait jour dans le ventre, dans la terre ou quand les étoiles apparaissent ? »

La tête de la fillette n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un prophète recevant une révélation sans avertissement préalable.

« Non » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu vois. Dans les trois cas, il fait noir. Est-ce qu'elle est mauvaise, cette noirceur ? »

La petite réfléchit intensément.

« Ben… si les bébés et les fleurs, ça pousse d'abord dans le noir… non ? »

« Alors, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur de ce noir-là. Si ? »

« Non » répondit la gosse.

Gabriel lui adressa un gentil sourire.

« Ben voilà. Quand tu seras au lit la prochaine fois et que ta mère éteindra les lumières, pense-y, d'accord ? Aux bébés et aux graines. »

« Je vais essayer » promit solennellement Coralina avec toute la gravité d'une mouflette de son âge.

L'Archange lui tendit la main.

« Bon, et maintenant, je crois que c'est la fin de la récré. Où est ta classe ? »

« C'est chez madame Franceschini » déclara la fillette en glissant sa petite menotte dans la pogne plus grande du prétendu concierge. « La porte bleue avec le Pinocchio accroché dessus. »

« Je vois l'endroit » commenta Gabriel en luttant pour ne pas faire la grimace – de son point de vue, un pantin comme ça collerait des cauchemars au moindre gosse ayant l'infortune de poser les yeux dessus.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent des toilettes.


End file.
